


Will You Love Me?

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sentimental Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never belonged to the kind of people, that talked about their feelings, but with only a few minutes left, he should probably change his mind about this kind of things …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Will You Love Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647036) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> The first story I didn't just translate but wrote in English and also my first Supernatural-ff that isn't translated (from English), so I'm not really sure about it. But I'd like to hear your opinion, and I'd be glad about hints and everything else (if there's something) you give me.
> 
> And I had the idea when I saw [this pic](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/512495632573367448/), even if it changed a bit since when I started thinking about, to when I started writing.
> 
> Hope someone will enjoy :)

Dean never belonged to the kind of people, that talked about their feelings. Never. It just wasn't like him. Not really.  
But now, in his last minutes, perhaps it wasn't the worst time, to at least think about it. And to be honest, he had a lot feelings. Just like everyone else. And even if he had never expected he'd have feelings for Cas, this was exactly what had happened.  
But he would never admit it. Not in a million years. 'Cause it was Cas! This absolutely beautiful angel, that gave up everything for him. He did so, right? He had told Dean about it.  
But … didn't that mean, Cas felt something for him as well? Probably. And hadn't Cas spoken about he had a closer relationship to Dean than to Sammy? He had. So … yeah. Yeah, probably Dean meant something for Cas as well.

“Hey, Dean! Dean!” Sammy yelled. “Don't do this to me. Not again! I can't. Dean, I can't see you dying anymore. So just don't! Please! You know there's no way to bring you back! Not this time! Please, Dean! Dean don't-” He could see how Sammy stood up and threw his arms up with despair.  
And then he called Cas. Yelled the angel's name over and over again. Of course he did. He always asked for Cas, when he didn't know what to do. Cas never answered – never came down from where he was. It was Cas after all. He didn't show up. Not for Sammy. Never for Sammy, but for him. Only for him.  
So yeah, he showed up this time. Perhaps it was because Sammy told him about Dean was going to die. Probably it was because Sammy told him.

And yeah, probably it was the best thing that could happen to Dean, 'cause the last thing he'd see before death, before everything ended, would be the two people that meant the most to him. In his last minutes he'd see his little brother and his angel, the people he loved the most.  
And perhaps he should tell Cas about his feelings. Probably he should. Cas wouldn't disapprove him, would he? And Dean hadn't stand to loose anything, had he? So yeah, why not? Why shouldn't he tell him?

So when Cas came over and told him, he couldn't do anything to heal him, and he wouldn't know if he was able to bring him back, and that he didn't know if anyone could bring him back, Dean took a deep breath, and braced his energies before opening his mouth to tell him … or something that way.  
“I love you,” he said, but he wasn't even sure, if he only moved his lips without any sound or not. “I love you,” he repeated, now sure to really use his voice, before he continued: “Would you-,” he began, “Would you love me too, for the rest of my life?,” he asked then.

At least he hadn't left much time, so Cas could easily lie without loosing anything. It was easy to Cas. Dean made it easy for him. He didn't even had to say anything. He could just nod and Dean would have been happy … for the rest of his life, at least. Before going to hell …  
But Cas didn't. He didn't say yes. He didn't even nod. He just shook his head, and brought his arms around Dean, managed a breathless “no” before pulling him closer. And even if it was sad, Dean smiled. 'Cause what had he expected? Cas didn't lie. Never. Or Dean never saw him lying. “No,” he whispered in Deans ear again, with a little stronger voice this time, and Dean just enjoyed the feeling of the angel's arms around himself, even if he didn't like the words. “No, but I'll love you for the rest of mine.”

And this words were the last ones, Dean heard before he was gone, before he never came back, because there was no way for him, to come back. It was the very last thing he heard, before he died. And even if he didn't like those chick flick moments, this was just perfect.

 

_The thing he didn't expect when he was about to die, was the thing he wouldn't be over in hell the second he closed his eyes, but he'd open his eyes again, standing in heaven. Though he wasn't interested in the “where”, because the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, were the deep blue ones from Cas, who was standing right in front of him._


End file.
